Many people master handling a motor vehicle very well. The control elements of a motor vehicle can nowadays be operated easily and intuitively, and make more frequent use of information technologies outside the motor vehicle. Through penetration of information technology into the motor vehicle, the primary task, namely the driving of the motor vehicle, is moving more and more into the background, while the focus of the driver's concentration has shifted to other activities. This shift is supported, and even reinforced, by a large number of assistance systems. The large number of assistance systems in a motor vehicle induce the driver of the motor vehicle to give his attention to other sources of information in the motor vehicle. The vehicle display in the driver's compartment of the motor vehicle is a primary source of information. Although the screen is located in the driver's field of view, analyses carried out in Japan and in Germany indicate that the majority of accidents occur in the region in front of the motor vehicle. One of the causes is thought to lie with visual distraction. It is, in particular, a result of human perception, based on the fact that greatest concentration is located in the center of the field of view. When observing a screen in a motor vehicle, the driver's greatest concentration is given to the information content of the screen.
Static interface designs demand that concentration of a driver adapts quickly to the static design on the one hand, and to events in front of the motor vehicle on the other hand. The challenge for the driver increases, in particular, at higher motor vehicle speeds. The time that a driver needs, particularly after their eyes have adjusted to the screen, adjusting to the events in front of the motor vehicle can be critical to assessment of an unexpected motor vehicle situation.
KR 10-2013-0107697 discloses a system and a method to reduce visual distraction. The driver receives information about events directly in front of the motor vehicle on a screen. A live image recorded by a camera built into the motor vehicle is here displayed as a background image on the screen. A menu is shown in the foreground.